evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Dead: The Musical
Synopsis Several college students spend the weekend in an abandoned cabin in the woods, accidentally unleashing an evil terror. In this comedic take on the 80s horror franchise, characters and demons sing and dance to songs written specifically for the musical. And, as in the films, Ash is there to dish out his various one liners and fight the never ending Army of Darkness. Audiences are typically warned that the first few rows may get wet as the play calls for large amounts of stage blood to be splattered . (Ponchos are provided during the 15 minute intermission before Act Two). The musical takes creative liberty with the plot line of the movies, mixing together the characters and concepts of all three, as well as changing sequences for the sake of the stage and comedic intent. Production With the approval of both Sam Raimi and Bruce Campbell, a musical version of the film was staged, enjoying a successful workshop in Toronto and performances at the Just for Laughs Festival in Montreal in 2004. The New York off-Broadway production started previews on October 2, 2006. The Official Opening Night performance was November 1, 2006 and it ran, performing 8 times per week at the New World Stages, until February 17, 2007. Evil Dead: The Musical has recently started production in Toronto starting from May 1, 2007 with the run extended from June 23, 2007 to August 4, 2007. A successful return from Feb 14, 2008 to May has been extended until August 2, 2008. During the Northeast Blackout of 2003, the intransigent cast and crew performed the show on the front lawn of the Tranzac club in Toronto. The band played acoustic instruments and cast members provided sound effects from backstage. As the evening wore on, flashlights and car headlights were used to illuminate the actors.needed Fans enjoy the "splatter zone" -- the first three rows of the theater where patrons can count on a good blood-soaking. Ticket buyers in the Splatter Zone are advised to dress down. In fact, Toronto fans began wearing white t-shirts to take home later as bloody souvenirs which inspired the show's marketing team to start selling "I Survived the Splatter Zone" souvenirs. Ryan Ward, who stars as Ash in the musical, described it as being "unlike any theater show you've ever been to. One word I would describe it as is 'raucous.' It's like a rock concert." Beginning June 13, 2008, the Willows Cabaret Theatre, in Martinez, California, will begin the West Coast Premier of Evil Dead: The Musical. Creative Team Created by the Canadian team of George Reinblatt, Christopher Bond, Frank Cipolla and Melissa Morris, the show is co-directed by Bond and Tony winner and "Buffy" alum, Hinton Battle. Make-up and Special FX are created by Louis Zakarian, whose film credits include Requiem for a Dream, Dogma and Romeo + Juliet. Cast members of the New York production included Jennifer Byrne, Jenna Coker, Renee Klapmeyer, Tom Walker, Ryan Ward, Brandon Wardell, and Darryl Winslow. Songs 2003 Act One * "Cabin in the Woods" (Ash, Linda, Scott, Shelly, Cheryl) * "Housewares Employee" (Ash, Linda) * "It Won't Let Us Leave" (Cheryl) * "Look Who's Evil Now" (Cheryl, Shelly) * "What the...?" (Ash, Scott) * "Join Us" (Cheryl, Moose) * "Good Old Reliable Jake" (Jake) * "I'm Not a Killer" (Ash) Act Two * "I'm Not a Killer" reprise (Ash) * "Bit-Part Demon" (Ed) * "All the Men in My Life Keep Getting Killed by Candarian Demons" (Annie) * "Do the Necronomicon" (Candarian Demons) * "It's Time" (Full Company) * "Hail to the King" (Full Company) 2006 - Current Act One * "Cabin in the Woods" (Ash, Linda, Scott, Shelly, Cheryl) * "Housewares Employee" (Ash, Linda) * "It Won't Let Us Leave" (Cheryl) * "Look Who's Evil Now" (Cheryl, Shelly) * "What the...?" (Ash, Scott) * "Join Us" (Cheryl, Moose, House Spirits) * "Good Old Reliable Jake" (Jake, Annie, Ed) * "Housewares Employee" reprise (Ash, Linda) * "I'm Not a Killer" (Ash) Act Two * "I'm Not a Killer" reprise (Ash) * "Bit-Part Demon" (Ed) * "All the Men in My Life Keep Getting Killed by Candarian Demons" (Annie, Ash, Jake) * "Ode to an Accidental Stabbing" (Jake, Annie, Cheryl) * "Do the Necronomicon" (Candarian Demons) * "It's Time" (Full Company) * "We Will Never Die" (Candarian Demons) * "Blew That Bitch Away" (Full Company) * "Groovy" (Instrumental) Other Productions ;New York production It was announced on January 31, 2007 that Evil Dead: The Musical's New York production at New World Stages would close on February 17, 2007. 1 ;Toronto production Toronto producers have announced a new Toronto production of the show, starring Ryan Ward at the Diesel Playhouse starting May 1, 2007. While the initial run was only to last until the end of June 2007, it was extended to Aug 4, 2007 and then later extended again to Sept 8 2007. It won the Dora Audience Choice Award and was given four out of four by the Toronto Star. Another extension of the show has it continuing until June 26, 2008. The show that runs on June 26, 2008 will mark the 300th performance of Evil Dead: The Musical, which marks it as the longest running Canadian production in Toronto history. ;Seoul Seoul producers have announced a Seoul production of the show, starring Jo jeong suk and Ryu jung han. The show opened March 18, 2008 ;Norfolk (Virginia) production Virginia producers are in now in talks of opening a Norfolk production of the show in 2009. ;Amarillo (Texas) production AVENUE 10 is producing the Panhandle premiere of this show in 2010. ;Uk Production Despite rumors there are currently no plans for a UK production of the musical. Category:The Evil Dead